poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost in Isla Sorna
Here is the scene where Ash, Pikachu and Serena are lost and separated from the heroes in Isla Sorna goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (At the sky Ash, Pikachu and Serena are hanging on to each other) Ash Ketchum: I gotcha, Serena. You too Pikachu. Serena: At least those guys are okay when the Gummi Ship crash landed. Ash Ketchum: Hang on tight, we're going to land in the jungle. (Down at Isla Sorna a group of Brachiosaurus look up seeing Ash, Pikachu and Serena are on a parachute in the distance as the two Pokemon Trainers and Pikachu land on the ground the Parachute fell upon them) Serena: You okay? Ash Ketchum: Yes. Where are we? (Ash, Pikachu and Serena gets out of the parachute and they look everywhere in the jungle) Ash Ketchum: We're in Isla Sorna. We must be very careful there could be predators out there. Serena: I know, hopefully we didn't run into a... (Then a Velociraptor appears in front of Serena scaring her) Ash Ketchum: Velociraptor! (Just then more of them came by cornered Ash, Pikachu and Serena) Serena: What do we do now? Ash Ketchum: Try to summon you're Braixen! Pikachu use thunderbolt! Serena: (Throw her Pokeball to summon Braixen) Braixen use flamethrower! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt attack and Braixen fires flamethrower on the raptors to make them back off) Ash Ketchum: Let's go! (Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Braixen makes a run for it to escape from a group of Velociraptors as they found a place to hide from them was a tree) Serena: That was close. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Come on we got to find the first piece of the heart jewel and the others. (Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Braixen walks off) (Meanwhile back to the crashed Gummi Ship) Tish Katsufrakis: On the scale of one to ten, I give that crash an 8. Inuyasha: Just get us out, before anything happens to our friends. Laura: No problem, Inuyasha. Flying, hiking, and hunting is our best talents. Be is we ever be. Tino Tonitini: Me too. (They go to the exit as Skips goes to fix the engine of the Gummi Ship) Ursula: Maybe we should take lunch. Tino Tonitini: This is no time to think about your stomach. Ed: When we get hungry I get dizzy. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, you must be starving. Mordecai: Skips, can you fix it? Skips: I'll take a look, Muscle Man give me a hand. Tino Tonitini: Okay, you guys stay and fix the Gummi Ship. We'll go find Ash, Pikachu and Serena. (Tino throws two of his Pokeball to summon Charizard and Salamence) Tino Tonitini: Okay, Charizard and Salamence go look around the island to find Ash, Pikachu and Serena. (Tino's Charizard and Salamence set off to find them) Clemont: I'll stay with Skips to fix the engine. Sci-Twi: Okay. Bonnie: I wanna come too. (Dedenne speaks) Tino Tonitini: Oh, and we must be very careful there could be carnivore dinosaurs out there. (They walk off to find the Ash, Pikachu and Serena while Skips and Clemont stay to fix the Gummi Ship) (Back to Ash, Pikachu and Serena walking) Ash Ketchum: Where can the heart jewel be? Serena: It has to be around here somewhere. Ash Ketchum: But we have to be very careful not to get eaten by those dinosaurs. Serena: Yeah. (Suddenly they encounter a herd of Stegosaurus) Pikachu: Pika. Serena: Look at those dinosaurs! Ash Ketchum: They look so awesome! Look at those plates on their back and tail! They can sure defeat those carnivore dinosaurs like that. Pikachu: Pikachu. Serena: They look so beautiful. (Then Pikachu spots something as Ash and Serena follows Pikachu they see a baby stegosaurus) Serena: Aw. That one is so cute. Ash Ketchum: (whispers) Serena, no! She's getting to close. (Serena gently pets the Baby Stegosaurus' head) Serena: Look at you, you're so adorable. Ash Ketchum: (whispers) She's touching it! She's touching it! (As she continues petting her suddenly they hear a loud growl and look to see an angry Stegosaurus which turns out to be the Baby's mother) Serena: Uh, oh! Ash Ketchum: Run! (Then more Stegosauruses came trying to hit Ash, Pikachu and Serena with their tails but they duck and cover and continues running, until they hide behind the rock) Ash Ketchum: Man, that was close. That mom was very angry. Serena: I know, I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warning. Ash Ketchum: It's okay, Serena. Besides what's important is we're safe from those Stegosauruses. Pikachu: Pikachu. Serena: Yeah. (Then the giant rock moves a little) Ash Ketchum: What now? Serena: Why is the rock moving? (Then a rock that was moving reveals to be a Spinosaurus looks down at Ash and Serena) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no! Serena: We run to a meat eating dinosaur! Ash Ketchum: Run! (Ash, Pikachu and Serena run for their lives as the Spinosaurus chases after them) Ash Ketchum: Keep running! (Then Ash, Pikachu and Serena runs to a Tyrannosaurus Rex) Serena: AAAHHHH!!!!! Ash Ketchum: T-Rex! Okay the other way! (The T-Rex chases after them, but they run to a Spinosaurus) Ash Ketchum: Not again! (Then the T-Rex shows up and fights the Spinosaurus) Ash Ketchum: While there fighting let's get out of here! Serena: Right! (They run to the right side of the jungle while the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Spinosaurus fight) (Meanwhile back to Tino and the other heroes are searching for Ash, Pikachu and Serena) Tino Tonitini: Ash! Serena! Sunset Shimmer: They could be anywhere. Inuyasha: I can try to get their scent. Carver Descartes: Good idea. (Then Tino's Charizard and Salamence appear and land to the ground) Tino Tonitini: Hey, did you guys found them? (Tino's Charizard and Salamence nods their heads no) Sunset Shimmer: No. Tino Tonitini: That's okay, take a break. (Tino returns his two Pokemon back to their Pokeballs) Shippo: What's next? We can't find them right now. Look. (Then they see the sunset) Lor McQuarrie: The sun is going down. Sci-Twi: We have to camp here for the night. Tino Tonitini: Okay, tomorrow we'll find Ash, Pikachu and Serena. And the first piece of the heart jewel. (As the heroes are about to make a campfire, Bonnie sees something moved in the bushes then a Compy pops out) Bonnie: Aw, look at the cute little thing. Tino Tonitini: Bonnie, wait! Don't! Bonnie: Why? (Tino grabs Bonnie away as the Compy almost bite her, then a pack of Compies came) Max Taylor: Compsognathus! Tino Tonitini: We're all going to get eaten! Compsognathus are the tiniest meat eating dinosaurs in the world! Sunset Shimmer: We need a plan and fast! Sci-Twi: Do something, Tino?! There biting my leg! Tino Tonitini: Charizard, use flamethrower! Scary those compies away! (Tino throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard unleashing flamethrower attack and scares a pack of Compies away) Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's right! Get out of here! Tino Tonitini: '''(Pets his Charizard) Nice job, Charizard. '''Rex Owen: We better find some hiding place so some carnivore dinosaurs don't come and eat us. Max Taylor: I know a place where we can hide from any carnivore dinosaurs. (Later they went inside the INGEN Truck) Tino Tonitini: This is the truck where Eric rescued me, Alan, Max and Dan from the raptors and took us here. Zoe Drake: Wow, never knew you guys manage to survive from those Velociraptors. Rex Owen: Good hiding spot, you guys. Max Taylor: Thanks. Tino Tonitini: Alright, let's sleep in the truck and find Ash, Pikachu and Serena. Laura: I sure hope there okay. Rod: I really hope so, Laura. (Later that night, Ash, Pikachu and Serena are on top of the tree watching a herd of Brachiosauruses) Serena: There so beautiful. Ash Ketchum: They sure are, Serena. Pikachu: Pikachu. Serena: It's like our sleepover seeing the dinosaurs up close in Jurassic World. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, but it's already destroyed. Really wish it was never been destroyed. We would've go there together to have fun. Serena: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: So all we have to do now it's to find the first piece of the heart jewel and then we'll find our friends and get out of the island tomorrow morning. Serena: Right. Ash Ketchum: Good night, Serena. Good night, Pikachu. Serena: Good night, Ash. Good night, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Then they all go to sleep until Serena begins to shiver) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Serena? Serena: Ash. I'm cold. Ash Ketchum: What can I do to make you warm? Wait, hold on! I got one. (Ash brings out his backpack and opens it as he brings out a folded blanket and then he unfold it and wrap himself up along with Serena and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Here you guys go. Nice and warm. Serena: Thanks. Ash Ketchum: No problem. Good night. Serena: Good night, Ash. (They go back to sleep again) (Back to Tino and the others running from something) Carver Descartes: We knew we should have taken the other way! Human Rainbow Dash: Gee you think!? (It turns out that they're running from a Giganotosaurus) Donatello: Keep running you guys! Rex Owen: We need to find a way to escape from the Giganotosaurus! (They found a cave and hides in as the Giganotosaurus looks around to find them but it gives up and leaves) Tino Tonitini: That was close. Mordecai: Tell me about it. Rigby: I hate this place. I want to get out of here! (Tino and Mordecai shushes Rigby) Tino Tonitini: (Whispers) You're gonna lure more carnivore dinosaurs here. First we need to find Ash, Pikachu and Serena. Then we'll find the first piece of the Heart Jewel and then we're out of the island tomorrow okay? Rigby: Okay, fine. Tino Tonitini: Good, now let's go to sleep. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes